


成为自己

by Lisuca



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019), The Dark Knight
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisuca/pseuds/Lisuca
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Arthur Fleck, Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

当Arthur决定以小丑这个身份继续他的喜剧事业的时候，并没有想到自己会那么快对于这份事业产生厌恶。那些印着小丑的传单，红绿油彩蜿蜒，在死白脸庞上如鲜血挂壁般流淌，在所有哥谭市深藏暴力倾向的人之间心照不宣地流转，这其中包括笑容甜美的女学生，被欺凌惯了的儿童，受制并积怨于家庭的妻子与丈夫，以及看不惯现有体制的固执老人，等等，总之都非传统意义上的恶人。到了星期五的晚上，酒吧坐满了戴着小丑面具的人，千篇一律的笑容在酒吧昏暗而暧昧的灯光下显得鬼气森森。此时Arthur已然放弃了过去的喜剧表演模式，不再注重反应，不再模仿他人，不再努力摸索大众与自我之间的界限寻找平衡点，不再使用略带愚蠢的滑稽来引出人们在情景喜剧中生硬如复制粘贴的笑声，那种笑声不失分寸，几乎是优雅而温馨的，他早已厌倦了，但他确实也没有从台下获得过这种笑声过，多数时候是尴尬的静默与让他下场的起哄。

他开始完全地忠于这个自我，讲段子即兴到无理取闹——多数是他的见闻，在这座罪恶的城市如狗般摇尾乞生的人是如何悲惨地去活，进而更加悲惨地去死。实际上，悲惨一词也是基于旁观视角的形容，Arthur本人是发自内心地觉得他描述的故事有趣到足够引人发笑的。按照他的想法，这种残酷事实与正常设想的落差所带来的那种出乎意料的情感，最接近讽刺的本质，像拳头砸在脸上一样，令人结结实实地笑出声。

有一回，他不能自抑地在台上连续大笑了几分钟，有些人觉得他没来由地大笑的样子很可笑进而发笑，笑声就是这样如病毒般蔓延的——一群人纷纷因觉得另一群人不明所以的笑可笑而发笑，群体彼此间传染又回弹式地加剧，很快，人们尖锐而疯狂的笑声又占据了整个酒吧，就要撑破这个空间。Arthur就此沉没在这肮脏又温暖的洪流里，缓缓躺倒在舞台上，贴着木地板的凉意，听任复仇般的快意贯穿身体，强光笼罩下纤薄又脆弱的躯壳像极了橱窗里病态美的模特，而油彩敷面的夸张将他的面无表情衬成端庄的妩媚。他曾坦言“我希望我的死比我的生更有意义”，于今看来，这种意义至少有美学价值，即使是污浊的凡俗之人也能轻松辨别、为之惊叹。这精巧而荏弱、暴烈而妖冶的死状似一双天生含情的眼睛，本该承载人对美之消逝最深切的惋叹，却有意勾引出人的求死本能，无可抗拒地让人想效仿或参与，于平静处取悦着人们无法安置的想要毁坏这一切的欲望。

然而有一个人突兀地在这片笑声的涌流中鼓起了掌，五指叉开，每一下都沉闷地落到实处，像是幼儿园的孩子见识到绚丽世界之精彩时的笨拙致意。待潮水散去，他依然端坐，歪着头，好奇地欣赏着台上那具美丽的尸体。

“你好啊，小美人。”

Arthur睁开眼，下颚被面前这个同样画着小丑的妆容的人以一手扼住，动弹不得。此刻Arthur心中并无愤怒，它们已经伴随着狂欢的宣泄中溅在这舞台的每一个角落。自虐般的复仇已经结束了，他其实并没有拥有过什么，就算有过也已失去了，他现在是一副空壳，填补空洞胸腔的也只有虚无。他甚至连最常用的疲惫和轻蔑都挤不出来了。可以确定：刚才在台上，他确实以某种方式死去了，但他并不期待重生。

那人也并不在意Arthur呆愣到毫无反应，自顾自地讲道：“我对你的表演很感兴趣……但是，这还是不能让我笑出来，你知道为什么吗？”他撇了撇嘴说，“其实你并不享受这个过程，对吗？说到底他们的笑声是那样廉价、低级，随便撩拨就能爆炸。但他们不在意你说了什么。他们都只想便捷的获取笑话快速爽一把。人们漠视、践踏、取笑他们不理解的痛苦，甚至是在理解之后更肆无忌惮地快乐，这就是你恨的，不是吗？”

那种展览式的自问自答使他的自大尤为明显，仿佛是他要纡尊降贵地把这种理念赐予人。他顾左右而言它，显得十分不着调，但他就是有那样不着边际地蛊惑人心的能力。他耸耸肩，继续说：“实际上你失败了。你憎恨的正是真相。你曾经试图用自己的痛苦使别人感受源于自身的痛苦，但事实是，你成功地用别人的痛苦使他们感到了非来源于他们自身的欢乐。”

Arthur这时才活过来，僵死的脸上有了反应，他一边笑一边咳嗽，戴着皮手套的手已经往下游移扣紧了他的喉咙，他只好弓起身子大口喘气，惊惶瑟缩像离群之鸟。那人见此景，也狂笑起来，他的笑声是那样神经质，张扬而粗粝，形成了在空气中震荡的波纹，自动散播使人心神不宁的氛围：“你应该感到失望的。如果你恨了，那也很正常。”

Arthur艰难而虚弱地张嘴：“比起恨，那更像是一种不知道从何恨起的感情，很真实，融入血肉，是我的生存养料。假如没有这种感情作为远超出现实的存在指引着拾荒之路，我整个人也就散架了 。”

“但痛苦正是喜剧的来源。”那人加重了手上的力道，俯身凑近Arthur耳边，像是要倾吐秘密似的吃吃地笑着，一边说，“所有人，包括你自己，都不是很想承认这一点。”

“我承认，但我又不得不使用……你可以强迫人，用暴力让人笑，但你就输在这一点……啊，像你所说的，我曾想要赢得人们出于本心的爱与笑声，有些东西确实不是我能得到的，但它或许真的存在。我信这一点。我不能出于嫉妒就抹杀它的存在。”说出最后一句话的时候，Arthur自己也觉得可笑，简直是欲盖弥彰地照搬了别人光鲜正义的大道理。

“这又有什么不一样呢，Arthur？实际上我认为喜剧就是暴力的一种表现。人们为何在他人出错、吃痛、窘迫时发笑？你注意到了吗？你想过原因吗？这几乎是一种本能。或许经过后天的教育，我们会认识到因他人的不幸发笑是粗鲁甚至是邪恶的，选择安分地待在同理心或者道德的框架下讲求体面，但承认吧！这跟所有禁欲行为一样，是为了遏制快感。喜剧演员在台上展示自身的血肉撕扯如同置身斗兽场，以精神凌虐的方式向观众献媚，让他们沉浸在这残暴的欢愉中达到高潮。嘿……醒醒，不要觉得你和我所使用的暴力有什么区别，但我是享受的，你是不自在的。”那人脸上的油彩顺着皱纹涣散，仿佛他整个人随时会就地溶解，如硫酸腐蚀掉人的表里。但Arthur只盯着他黑洞般的眼睛，未觉可怖，反生出了一丝温柔的幻觉。

太熟悉了……Arthur感到一种莫名的牵引，牵引着他向前，人生中首次他认同的理念以外化的方式与他站在了同一边，他几乎就要点头了，但残存的理智又使他感到抵触，试图与这个对自己施暴的人划清界限，并找回那丢失在一旁的抗拒感。他此刻只想嚎叫，挠心掏肺地把挑拨着神经的躁动给呕出来。一直以来在梦境中他都在与假想敌开战，一刀刀清脆地插进躯干里的声音比切蔬菜的喀嚓声还悦耳，有韧性的断裂，鲜血喷迸如烟花，冷兵器时代的考究，他不明白这样的对峙有什么意义，反正到最后面目清晰之后，发现那张脸总会是……

是自己。与眼前这张脸逐渐重合的自己。

那人用手刮擦了几下Arthur的脸，赞赏似地点点头，从大衣里抽出一张扑克牌按在Arthur的胸膛上：“和你一样，我也是Joker。只不过，你暂时还不能以此自称，这个城市只容得下一个Joker。如果有一天你的创作的喜剧表演能让我满意……我就把Joker这个名头让给你。”

Arthur略带困惑地眨眨眼。Joker已踏着聚会后的满地狼藉飘远了。Arthur踉跄着站起身，用食指轻轻地碰了下脖子上红肿到有些发烫的勒痕，才确认刚才发生的一切不是做梦。酒保慢吞吞地清理着地上的食物碎屑与酒水，踏着冰块在玻璃杯里叮当的响声，与扶起掀翻的桌椅的吱啦啦的沉重拖沓的叹息，Arthur仓促地逃离了这片似梦魇无处可逃的光的注目礼，回到他习惯的黑暗中去。


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur开始回想Joker的话。在Arthur还在小心翼翼、严谨而刻板地对待周遭的一切时，神经无时无刻不像高音的琴弦绷到指尖，从未品尝过安宁与惬意。但当生活将他为数不多的眷恋也轻佻地握碎给他看时，他第一次由衷地感到荒谬与可笑。而不是那种被大脑挟持的感觉——自从他认识到连他死死拽着不放的绝望也是那样容易被摧毁的东西。他忽然感到清醒而愉悦了，心中完全是走在路上无端地哼起小曲的轻盈，他一直通过观察他人才能表现出的“幽默感”就是在那个时候塑造起来的。

可真的到了无拘无束、面临着解脱的时刻，他反而无所适从。也许是待在假象里太久了，对某具体事件的感受，总是在其发生之后的十天半个月才浮现，而当下情境总是陷入放空的迟滞，情绪像在胶水里滚过一样，动弹不得，连抬眼向上看都非常艰难。而现在能引起反应的仍然是从前的事。反射弧已经长到扭曲，不知道连到了哪一颗心。只有源源不断的痛苦仿佛是体内唯一有生命力的东西，偎傍着他，提醒他，他还活着。

他想起那张相片，母亲穿着碎花裙子，像初夏的矢车菊在风中摆动，根茎柔弱，一折就断，用冰凉的手捧住他的脸庞叫他“Happy”，心中是有些微的酸楚的，可无能的爱朽植在恨中，无法逃离；他又想起那个穿卡其色外套的孩子，圆润白皙的脸上有一层薄薄的绒毛，一双像小鹿般澄澈的眼睛里，满盛只有孩子能给予的、对人世不加防备的好奇。他轻巧地吹走落在女孩肩头的蝴蝶，扑到管家怀里，看上去那么乖巧伶俐，洁净无瑕，理所当然地享受着他本来也应该有的一切。

他唾手可得的生活会有一天轰然倒塌吗？有人会成为他的洁净上的挥之不去的污点吗？世界会教他一点点地学会失望而放弃挣扎吗？想起这张与曾经的自己那么相像的脸，有如一条毒蛇钻进心里窜动，他能像正常人那样放任自如地笑，不像自己，他的笑声和命运一样，都由不得自己，连转圜的余地也没有。

每每此时他都会想起那个著名的笑话：

一个男人去看医生，说他很沮丧，人生看起来很无情、很残酷，说他在这个充满威胁的世界上觉得很孤独。

医生说疗法很简单，“伟大的小丑帕格里亚齐来了，去看他的表演吧。他能让你振作起来的。”

那男人突然大哭，“但是医生”，他说，“我就是帕格里亚齐”。

他感到悲喜间碰撞的不可调和性。而快乐对他实际是只存在于概念中的，且快乐也不是导向笑的必然结果。当旁人提起这个词的时候，他想到的是痛苦。他认识到，创作喜剧是一种悖论，尤其是对于他。他若想要创作喜剧，就必须把自己掰碎，随便塞些什么进去，节假日里五颜六色的气球和糖果纸、富有律动感的爵士乐、软绵绵的情话，所有这些甜蜜而无聊的东西，像一根狗尾巴草搔在鼻尖上，让笑变成打喷嚏那样自然。你不能表现出丝毫的痛苦，哪怕这就是你拥有的一切。带血带泪的笑话使人难堪，大概是不能让他们笑出声的。他不会有所吝啬，可终究有一天他会用尽自己，他会活成一个笑话，那时他也就讲不出笑话了。他知道，这样也不错。

但是你们不能因为你们单纯地因快乐而快乐就不允许人因痛苦而快乐。

你们欠我的太多了，我不能连这最后一点痛都让给你们。

他现在不能以小丑的名义继续演出了。他现在除了这个身份一无所有，他不能也不愿意再回到过去那个任人践踏的平常生活里。也许他可以无视那个家伙的威胁继续下去，谁在乎。他是亡命之徒，不会怕了，但他毕竟还有着对未知的好奇，想与这张在自己梦里出现过的脸再见一面。

他们的第二次见面是在一条堆满了木头块、玻璃渣和一袋袋建筑材料的小巷子里，除了流浪汉和通缉犯，不会有人经过。Arthur坐在长椅上，用手臂拢住膝盖，把下巴搁在上面，有一搭没一搭地抽着烟。从巷子唯一的出口可以看到对街一家便利店被打碎的橱窗，一群人惊慌逃窜，而另一群人只是仓促地路过，已经能习以为常到了从容视而不见的地步。

Joker挨着Arthur坐下。这一回，他十分平静，引起了Arthur心底些许的诧异。他与上次那个掐着Arthur脖子狂笑的暴徒判若两人。他几乎是轻快地开口：你想听听我的故事吗？

在这个故事里，Joker称呼自己为Jack。Arthur惊奇地发现他们的境遇如此相似，是没有未来，没有光亮的。生长于寒冷肮脏的环境，以无视、白眼与凌虐为家常便饭。神经质而有被害妄想的母亲。整日酗酒、只会把压抑的愤怒宣泄在家人身上的父亲。这些都让Arthur以为他好像是在听自己的故事，除了Joker让他的父亲以拎着他的衣领把头往墙上摔的形象出场的时候，Arthur才暂时从作为听众的代入感中抽离，那一刻Arthur的第一反应是：至少他还有父亲在身边。

Arthur哑然，生涩地开口：“那你的母亲呢？她会保护你吗？”

“会。但她显然也没有这个能力，我也没有能力保护她。我经常被她骂。我一度认为我们都是在等死，没有什么区别。”

Arthur知道，长期浸泡在咒骂声中的后果就是精神创面全线溃烂，接下来有两个分支：阈值拉满到麻木或等长出腐肉后连同其他部分继续溃烂。两个他都不是很想选。 

“那你爱她吗？”

“我并不感激她。”面对这个问题，Joker避重就轻。“她最初也是最后一次有始无终的恋情发生在成年之前，她关于爱情的想象曾和千千万万少女一样，平静下自有汹涌，怯懦下仍有坚毅，但她居然甘心让自己在一段仅为维持生计的关系空耗二十多年，她曾相信的爱在与生活的拉锯中消磨殆尽，这场战役没有出路，没有尽头，只有无休止的屠戮。她被她的善良和懦弱利用，变得保守又孤僻，滋生出的怨气使她变得尖刻。于是她用自卫的本能来自杀。她终于变得斤斤计较，目不识字，庸碌又空虚。可她明明不是这种人。她本可以不成为这种人——

可她放弃了所有反抗。她为什么不能自私一些？她凭什么自作主张做出牺牲占领道德高地以挟持她的孩子？她有没有想过她所做的其实适得其反？她无数次地说要逃离这里，为什么不呢？为什么她明明已经绝望却还期待回报？她凭什么相信委曲求全会是最好选择？她有没有想过，深入骨髓的贫穷感和罪恶感会像碾过烟蒂的鞋底一样狠狠踩在脸上，使人可能这辈子都抬不起头？”

这每一个问句都重重地捶在了他的心里，Arthur如遭雷殛，他何尝没有问过，他的母亲——她为什么否认他想要的一切还宣称是为了他？她怎么可以以爱的名义做最残忍的事？假如不是她，他不会沉浸在拥有过爱的幻觉里，再眼睁睁地带着这种幻觉摔得粉身碎骨。他宁愿不要这种爱，不要注定会破灭的希望。

妈妈，如果你恶毒、自私、懒惰、肤浅、贪婪、没心没肺地寻欢作乐，我就可以名正言顺地恨你了，可你为什么，要把我恨你的权利都剥夺走呢？太不公平了，到最后我还得自己找一个理由来恨。

Arthur半响无语，青绿色的眸子水光潋滟，定定地望着Joker。Arthur在对方的脸上看到了那种怅然若失的诚恳。他看上去就跟自己一样痛苦，他想。Arthur轻轻地把手搭在Joker的肩上，说，我知道。此时勾连起来的回忆何止千万种，但他也只讲得出这三个字。

他太懂了，那种人生完全是被偷窃来的感觉。

Joker只是用手指慢慢地爬上Arthur的手背。没有任何肉感，他可以摸清Arthur手上的每一根骨头。Joker顺走了Arthur还剩半截的烟，借此更近了一步，几乎是贴着Arthur的脸，笑嘻嘻地讲：“嘿，笑起来吧，这样不好看。在我看来她完全是自作自受。你现在是不是无处可去了？和我一起走吧。你会得到你想要的东西。”说完又把那夺来的半截烟含在嘴里猛吸了一口，随后便皱眉说：“我观察你很久了，你很喜欢抽烟，我很好奇是什么让你这么着迷。现在尝起来，其实它的味道并不怎么好。”

Arthur摆摆手：“我从来不在乎烟的味道。我只是想放松，搁置或者忘记一些事。”

他们并肩走出了巷子，Arthur一直低头看着自己的鞋尖，丝毫没有注意到，Joker在用余光盯着他。他把烟扔在地上迅速地踩灭，在发现Arthur眼角松懈的细纹，并终于释然地勾了一下嘴角后，Joker的笑容幽幽地扩大，被嘴角鲜红的伤疤夸张得尤为明显，看上去就像是一种想要极力隐藏的窃喜。


	3. Chapter 3

Joker杀人喜欢用刀，他的大衣里藏着几十种刀具，Arthur看着他熟练而轻巧地剌开人颈上动脉，血液刹时开闸狂飙，喷溅在墙上，人的脑袋穿砸消防栓，红红白白，死成一个优雅的定格，想起自己那次杀人，狠命连捅几刀才搞定，滑腻的血漫到手上害得他差点握不住刀柄，心下有些懊悔，太狼狈了。还是用枪好，死在一刻完结，生死之间没有缓冲地带，对自己和他人都是解脱。只是他准头不好，枪口总往上飘，控制不了手的颤抖。

“按紧。”Joker站在Arthur身后端平他的肩膀，攥着Arthur的手，那么小，一手就可以握住，没有任何肉感。太可惜了，他想。瘦得只剩一张皮的人，偏偏没有皮肤，Arthur是直接被血肉模糊地缝在世界上的，向世界做出的每一次挣扎都要回馈到自身，替世界打磨它自己的痛。

九毫米手枪瞄向正在运行的汽车轮胎，Arthur在Joker的控制下连开了几发，后座力震得他虎口发疼。汽车在路上蛇形晃荡起来，引得一辆辆车连环相撞，Joker欣赏这种混乱的场面失控，明明是用这么卑劣的手段，他还是要得意，因为不是所有人都可以获得它们。

Arthur面无表情地看着自己的手：“这是我第一次不是为了复仇而开枪，心里却没有任何不适。”他清楚自己很危险，还是偏要放任自己滑到边缘。他预见另一种生活已经绑架了他的牺牲。但无论哪一种，都比过去要好……任何一种突破都需要对原有认知的破坏、解构、重建，他不得不承认他过去的一部分出了错，但其实这是必然。他曾经信仰不可知论的宿命解读，但是现在他更愿意在前进的道路上不断的修正自己。

比如说眼前的人。他是那个缺口。他将Arthur的生活就地以撕裂处决，一种从未有过的迷茫使他无所适从，一种无可名状的自由让他既迷恋又怯惧。Joker是他曾经想要成为的那种人，他也确实做尽了一切他想做而不敢做的事，过去所意味着的遥远，现今触手可及——他又怎么敢不珍惜？以前他没有选择，现在他有了。

他是不甘心让Joker只作为一个新世界的引领者横亘在他的生命里的。

他想要，真正地属于这个新世界。

“干得漂亮！真是一块犯罪的好材料。”Joker鼓掌，但凡Arthur有一丝犹疑，他都不会将这句话说出口。他觉得一切过于顺利，他甚至不用亲手下场去把他的同理心给摁灭。同时，他又为这印证了他自己的观点而得意起来：“或许你该知道，人只要还有情感，就容易被动摇。人如果没有情感，只要还有欲望，一定可以被引诱或威胁……记住，这就是你的武器。”他总会从每一个人身上找到阿喀琉斯的脚踝，以最小气力精准地置人于死地。

“那你的弱点是什么？你可以被威胁吗？爱可以吗？”

Arthur说完自己也觉得后悔。可笑的是他觉得是他的本性硬生生掐死了发展下去的可能性。明明可以从浅薄的色相中延展出无关痛痒的话题，他要你笑，你花了好长时间反应过来却偏偏要装糊涂，偏要贬低他捧高自己的爱要他看，希望他觉得可贵。如此不肯有任何矫饰的真实在他人看来已经成为一种傲慢，他们痛恨亦不解你这种赤裸，可他们怎么知道这只是你做人的底线而已？

可是我活着啊。只有在此刻我才活着。只要落在他们眼中一概不算是人，亦或者是根本不存在。

Joker望着眼前这个充满求知欲的漂亮傻子，如果是换作别人，早就被他一枪爆头了。

“这世上多得是比爱情更重要的东西。”Joker笑道，很收敛，只是微微抿唇，连弧度也几乎没有。但他眼中那似有还无的笑意，总是避开对方的关注，轻飘飘地往下沉，故意不给人正面交锋的机会。这低眉顺眼的情态，反而让人觉得那是一种放肆，更接近于一种无言的嘲弄或潜藏的倨傲。你能感觉到他掠过你把注意力集中在了自身。

Arthur也总会立即察觉到这种异常。此刻他有种负罪感与歉疚感：在一个追求自由的人面前，谈论一种束缚自由的方式看起来多么地无知；他在想哪里的表达方式失了当，让他看起来热切到了没有耐心；同时他自嘲，自己大概是不能拥有绝对的自由的，只一条枷锁就可让他止足不前了，比如，爱。

在这样因忽视造成的短暂冷场间，Arthur似乎抛弃了自己的原则，本以为早就抛之脑后的自卑以熟悉的方式反刍着他，他把自己一步步地放低。他不得不开始审视自己想要的与自己拥有的一切之间的差距，然而，没有结论。

这些，在他肆意生长的欲望前显得不值一提，Joker更是一针见血的指出，他已经无处可去了。Arthur下意识地想反对，可仔细一想——他根本都不清楚他想要什么，只知道他害怕什么。Joker只不过尝试着撕开它们，让它们重见天日而已，以免它们在阴暗的角落里继续发霉。

Arthur旋即就为自己的惶惑而感到羞愧了，却一点也不觉得自己可笑或可悲，仿佛他一直如此愚钝似的，所以即使没有幡然醒悟，也是理所应当。

Joker察觉到了Arthur的失落，拍了一下Arthur的头顶，给Arthur买了一只香草冰淇淋，既是奖励也是补偿。转过几个街角，Joker带Arthur来到一间公寓，这是一栋老式居民楼，粉白的墙上已经有裂痕，剥落下里面灰色水泥的影子，积满了太久的灰的吊扇吱呀呀地转着，是难以被忽视的噪音。Arthur的目光落到光裸的沙发上，木质的底色已变漆红，上面许多衣服有斜搭着的也有堆着的。

Arthur径直坐下，吃起香草冰淇淋，入口是层层叠叠的颗粒感，但那棱角随即就被剥落了。像是某种昆虫的鞘，在腐叶的催化下皈附于大地，渐渐变得绵密。Arthur塞了一大口进嘴，牙被冰得酸麻，于是倒抽起凉气来。他一边尝试慢慢含化它，一边朝Joker笑笑，表示没事。旋即，冰淇淋融化的汁液沿着嘴角溢出，Arthur忙用手背抵住下颌。

Joker沉默地望着Arthur，雾气结成实体，像茧。他缓慢地用舌尖去舐那些汁液，Arthur却更迫切，扯住Joker的衣领，把软木塞般的舌头主动送进对方口腔里，像一团火焰燎烧上面颊来。

Arthur昂着头睥睨着对方，柔顺的墨绿发丝在空中旋荡，他任对方在自己身上开疆扩土，心中反过来长出一种成就感——一个被轻贱惯了的人，太需要一个这样的俯视的视角了。Arthur被世界欺压了这么久，吃痛都是隐忍的，呜呜咽咽吐不出一个完整的字符，但此刻他甘愿毫无尊严地将自己打开。他深知向人展露脆弱没有任何好处，只会招来感慨或践踏，如果有人成心这么做，多半是为了勾引。

Joker望着Arthur脸上的倔强，暗自想笑，一个人最原始的欲望，恰在此刻展示了出来——他也看出来了，Arthur是想要与自己斗狠。Arthur此前的生活像是漂浮在污水里，像此刻一样微张着嘴，含着未出口的希求，几近被生活扼断了气。Arthur攀上这根缆绳好不容易上了岸，又被这突如其来的光怪陆离冲昏了头，只能跟着他走——那就是他想要的吗，一个美丽、没有灵魂的小玩物？

Joker心不在焉地想着，事态发展似乎已经偏离了他的掌控。忽然他望见Arthur笑了起来。他从没见人这样笑过，眉头紧锁，犹如刀削斧凿，嘴角却含着真挚的笑意。那仿佛是死刑犯受裁决前那似悲未悲的悒郁面容上，向太阳的光明奉上的最甜美的微笑。

Joke看到这一幕，却心腔皱缩起来，他有些懊恼，自己到底给了他什么？凭什么对方还能动用如此真实的情感？他想占据Arthur的一切，不仅是肉体，更有精神，而如果得不到后者，前者也宁愿不要。他给予Arthur他的思想，企图让Arthur成长为他想要的样子。如他所愿，Arthur确实做到了，他却变得越发贪婪，他自诩造物者，视这样的索取为理所应当。他想让Arthur的脑袋，Arthur的心，Arthur对于这个世界的触感，以已初具雏型的美丽姿态完全依附于他。

但此刻，他感到自己被施舍了。他在Arthur身上看出一种混沌而强烈的自我意识，像猛兽一样袭来，咬在他心里。他是随时可以从这段关系中脱身，但一想到自己有反过来被对方剥去皮囊，拆下骨肉，活生生地揭穿的可能，还是有一种本能的恐惧。出于掩饰这份懊恼与恐惧的急切，Joker手上的动作也加起狠来。他忽然退到脚头去，硬结的发丝扎在Arthur突起的盆骨上。Arthur感到他在自己的体内被碰撞出形状，核心被点滴啜饮，知道他是要通过这种方式宣称胜利。

可他自始至终没有在对方的脸上看他动情的神色，方才嚣张着要进攻的气焰顿时死了一半，他的心被撬开了，却无处安放，心里也开始后悔过早把自己交出去。带着早已知晓的倦怠，Arthur昏沉沉睡了过去。

但这种事他遭遇得还少吗。他在梦中听见那一句，你可以来找我，心如墙倒，砖豁啦啦泼了一地，自此再无法重建，他做不到收窄自己的心，但只要他还能给，他就有价值，他可以把整个的自己抵押出去。

就这样，两人心中都有些悔恨，也还是把这场性事勉强地进行了下去。事毕两人都觉得有点饿。Arthur沙发下抽出一双高跟鞋，趿拉着一路摇摇晃晃去了厨房拿酒。那是一双有金属光泽的细跟松糕鞋，侧面缀满了黑色的流苏，很适合去穿着参加午夜舞会。

“很适合你。”Joker笑道。

Arthur抬起脚，认真地打量了这鞋子一番，点点头：“我很喜欢它，只是这种鞋子不适合跳爵士舞，太容易摔跤了。”

“要不要试试交谊舞？”

“没关系，随便跳些什么都行，虽然我很讨厌交谊舞，但偏偏看过一遍就没忘记。”

唱片机里放着一首老歌：

"You always hurt the one you love

The one you shouldn't hurt at all"

Joker用右手执起Arthur的手臂，在手搭上他的肘弯。做好准备动作，Arthur像天鹅引颈一样抬头，抛锚似的盯住Joker。Arthur呵出的气轻轻覆在他面庞上，这与空气中肥皂、烟草与陈旧血迹的气味混合起来，弥散着一股腥甜的涩，Joker就想起把头搁在Arthur颈窝上，能感觉到它们随着距离的拉近，像倒蜂蜜时一样，一层一层地叠在嗅觉上，它们闻起来煮了很久的谷物粥，透出腐坏的气味，但更能激发食欲。Joker觉得，食物就该是那个样子的，一融铸到血肉里，就只剩那么一点锈腥气了。

"You always take the sweetest rose

And crush it till the petals fall"

Arthur把额头抵向Joker的，像多年前在母亲床前那样，他轻叹着阖上眼。隔着一层发丝，他能感觉到Joker的额头被酒气蒸出了一层薄汗，还是新鲜的，没有黏腻地融为一片，浸到头发里去。他们都有极强的对音乐的感知，脚步的错落恰到好处，整个人嵌进节拍里。

"You always break the kindest heart

With a hasty word you can't recall, so——"

Arthur一个旋身，转出Joker的臂弯。Joker轻笑出声，他没看出这个动作到底源于哪个派别的舞蹈，只觉得这很像七八岁的小孩子玩的转圈游戏。规则很简单，谁转得圈数多且不晕倒就获胜。

"If I broke your heart last night

It's because I love you most of all"


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur观察这间屋子的每一个细节。每一个细节都让他恋恋不舍。尽管这里没有寻常住户的丰富陈设，显得冷清，但他还是努力地从垃圾桶里找到了人生活在其中的痕迹：两罐啤酒易拉罐。沾染着白色、红色和黑色的纸巾与棉签。一团乱糟糟的针线。被撕碎的纸，看得出上面有张狂的字迹。他可以联想到它们被使用的种种索碎的时刻，使他再次为自己臆构出的真实感到亲切，心里顿时有一种软溶溶的温暖。他背靠着墙，蹲下来，抱着这堆从生活的间隙中抢回来的瞬间缓慢地喘息。

Arthur自愿被圈禁在此，对着不存在的观众重新排练起了他的喜剧。生活中充满了浮浅的暴力，只有它们才能演变出从容不迫的戏谑。听取了Joker的理论，这一回他完全放开了，他勇于向过去缠缚自己的痛苦取材，没有什么不可以像世界对待他一样轻佻地被拿来开玩笑。比如他尝试说起他一度不愿触碰与承认的事实：“有一次我将Thomas Wayne认作父亲，去找他，结果呢，被当成神经病，被他一拳揍得流了鼻血。”

他可以想象出台下的笑声，他觉得自己应该感到满意，但始终没从心里听到笑的冲动。在被犹豫拉入自我质疑的前一秒，他听见了掌声。

Arthur下意识地以为这个掌声来自于Joker。但那更像是来自身体内部，只有在这种四下无人的寂静时分，他才能清晰地将其分辨。

他向声音的来源打了个招呼，然而没有回应。

Arthur侧躺在床上，盯着窗口昏黄疲软的夕阳，感到困惑，他觉得他待在这密闭空间中的时间胶体中已经很久了。Joker不定期来找他，他等待他，是等待一个为了营造惊喜而刻意遗忘的约定。他在失落的沼泽中挣扎着敷衍生活，一天只吃一顿饭，也不觉得很饿，只是变得嗜睡，反复咀嚼着嘴里日益变得浓郁的那一点甜，漂浮在似乎永无止境的幻想中。此刻他听见自己的心跳又紧密又迅疾，仿佛下一秒就要破裂，紧张与烦躁使睡意不能再向虚弱的意识施压，他的神经被捻细成线，所有的知觉都像充血一样过分敏感起来。

他渴望的应声前来。Joker将头埋入Arthur颈后，一手环住Arthur的腰，并没有说话，只是冷酷地呼吸。Arthur感到一股电流沿着颈椎流遍全身，他轻轻地战栗起来，仿佛是不堪重负。他出于本能地翻过身，细瘦的手揽住对方，贪婪地摄取Joker身上的气息。对于他而言，拥抱是比性更能带来快感的东西，前者让他体验将担忧与恐惧完全抛之脑后的依赖与信任，而后者更多时候则更像与这个世界站在了一边，对他进行压榨。

Arthur感到仓促的幸福充盈着他的心脏，他就快要被无尽的欢愉溺毙了，他不设防备，他是故意的，他宁愿让这一瞬间永远凝滞。在这份甜蜜的安宁中，他终于放手任困倦包围，合上了眼。

醒来时Joker已经不在了。他总是这样。Arthur以为自己快要习惯了，但这仍不能欺骗他的真实感觉——像戒断反应爆发，熟悉的失落、困惑、烦躁卷土重来，吞咽唾沫的动作都变得异常艰难，虚无的时间概念顿时有了重量，要争分夺秒地从他身上碾过。

Arthur觉得周身大大小小青紫的淤斑全都活了过来，仿佛贮存多年就是为了在今日回流到身体，回流到那个被他啃食过的吻痕上。其实这种痛楚比起他过去承受的不足万分之一，但爱对于长存于黑暗的人来说，就是那样类似光明的存在，见过一次等于拥抱一次致使失明的晕眩，他会被大多数人感到舒适的常温炙烤得奄奄一息，像吸血鬼死于自己的本性。

人为什么会为其根本没做过的事受到惩罚？没有缘由，没有意义。

那又怎样，人为了消减当下的痛苦，是愿意扯过更痛的痛苦来搪塞的。至少此时此刻他是爱我的，我们是一类人，只有我清楚他的所有过去，我舍不得，我不能容忍他的生命出现过我后又失去我。

一个没有得到过怜悯的人反过来担心他人错失了他的怜悯。Arthur生命中第一次有了这种毫无底气的盲目自信。可他好需要这样一个真实的人承受他全身心的献祭，他越是贫瘠，就越妄想给予。

其实他怎么会不知道。只看一回那即使沉沦于极致欢愉中也未曾卸下戒备的眼睛，就足以将他勉强积攒的希望兜头浇灭，更遑论还有那么多支绌现实的时刻。他一早就可以死心，是他自己不肯。Arthur问过Joker，像是向已经凌辱他无数次的世界乞讨一个再寻常不过的解释。Joker笑了笑，顾左右而言它，但他一开口那不知如何措辞的歉疚感，几个气音的停顿，仿佛是怕再怎么措辞也会伤到Arthur一样，是因太过小心翼翼催生的局促，听得Arthur心悸、心慌又无比心软，好似真有人这么珍惜又尊重他一样——他看起来那么温柔，就算伪装也是下了功夫的。Arthur还是忍不住想，要是这份温柔能专属于他就好了。他实在没办法抵抗，被锋利的温柔割伤后还想从中提炼出快感，一种出于实用性的饮鸩成瘾。

但我知道你的内心一定藏着严丝合缝的冷漠，根本融不化的，我也想撬开你的心，我有好多别人没有的东西，我有好多贵重的筹码，我能上缴一个绝望的人所能交付的最大限度的爱。但你不看一眼，你不下注，你不参与游戏，我就毫无办法了，我想输都毫无办法。

他现在拿到每一份爱都是自己辛苦挣回来的，他是个输家，已经习惯一而再再而三地把自己赔出去了。现在好不容易有了赢的希望，他更是不敢放手，要舍命对赌。自从他有了争取爱的自觉之后，他就变得乐观，不切实际的那种乐观，在幻觉中更不肯让心受损一分。他记住的是人吗？他爱的是人吗？不，不是的，是具象的概念栖身于他，他混乱的知觉窥伺到了寄生的可能，才心甘情愿被骗的。那更像是一种冲动及对于爱与被爱本身的迷恋，但又不完全是虚幻，是基于细枝末节才敢生根。

不仅如此，他还妄想得到无条件包容的爱。但也很正常，正因为平白无故地受难过才相信神迹。虽然在追求根本不可能存在的东西，但明知不可能这一点更使他坚定了这个追求。

他迟来的叛逆在生命周期中还要存续很长一段时间。

在一个与往日太过相似的无眠的夜晚中，Arthur又听到了那个来自于梦中的声音。

“你还不死心？”

略带嘲讽的语气引得Arthur有些羞恼：“我和你不一样！其实我对世界对他人都毫无爱意。我为了我爱的人去活、去死都可以，但不想为大多数人浪费哪怕是恨这样的情感，就宁愿攒着，攒着给我心尖上最珍贵的东西。”

“那这样你不难受吗？”

“难受啊，难受死了。像被人折断了手脚封在箱子里动弹不得。但加害者不是别人，只是自己罢了。一开始就是我有问题，我不应该，我自作自受，才会到今天这种地步。因为本来就是残次品，不会也不适应与常人相处，做什么事情都要比旁人费多得多的心力，没有任何长处，我设身处地地替别人想一想，我都觉得不可能有人爱上我。但我真的尽力了。我做了这么多，到头来只是跟一个幻象说话。”

那个声音半晌无语：“凡事都得看开点。” 

“真不巧，我偏偏是最死心眼的那个。

“那你干嘛还一直停留在这里爬不出来？ ”

“所以我说我有病，在大部分时候由于刻意忘记，我根本记不起这么一回事，一旦发作，像现在，就感觉自己要死了。”

“或许你该尝试听听音乐。”

“我现在就在听，我无时无刻不在听，听到耳朵发痛，但越听发作得越厉害。 

“那就睡觉。 ”

“做梦也离不开这种折磨。我看书、写字、走路、吃饭、睡觉的每一个过程都被迫回忆这种折磨，一合上眼还在眼前，万事万物都有对方的影子，不如说我是刻意要记得。唯独在这件事上，我做什么都是无用功，没有什么曾令我这么难堪。”

那个声音低叹一声，微不可闻，再没有了动静。

果然连他自己的意识也嫌他无药可救了么？Arthur耸耸肩，随便裹上一件外套出了门。他看着街上形形色色的路人，脸上都有一种隐约的悲哀，心里突然有种无名的愤恨，觉得自己的悲哀被人捷足先登，显得自己没有资格更没有必要再参与其中。要想将让自己的悲哀从这片浓重的氛围中脱身，情绪就得夸张到失真，他已经预支不来那么浓烈的时刻。他漫无目的地走着，期待就这么一直走下去，好早日认领横尸街头的草率结局。

Arthur靠在车站边抽起烟来，眼神空洞，直视前方，有几个妓女向他投来意味过于明显的笑容，他也不搭理，疲惫得连视线都懒得偏移一寸。她们被盯得有些害怕，在埋下头交换了几句话后，其中一个女人被踉跄着推了出来。

她摆出老套的模样，打探起Arthur的身世。她身上廉价香水和粉脂的味道呛得Arthur有些头晕。

Arthur勉强挤出一个笑容：“你猜猜看？”

那个妓女以为有调情的余地，指尖卷着发旋，狭长的眼睛一弯：“我什么都不懂，就是问问也不行吗？”

Arthur说：“我是一个喜剧演员。我已经丧失了表演的机会，但我爱上了害我失去机会的这个人。我目前，无处可去。”

那个妓女娇笑了两声：“我知道。我干这一行这么久是第一次碰上喜剧演员，他们其实和我们差不多，来吧，你需要放松一下。”

在她张开手臂拥Arthur入怀的瞬间，Arthur当即觳觫一怔，刹时如受鞭刑一般痛得绞起眉毛，迅速推开了她。

“不，你不知道。你并不在乎我是谁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur这么缺爱的人，是该有皮肤饥渴的。  
> 写得很痛苦，深感自己的能力不足以支撑自己想表达的主题，一度反复受自我厌恶支配到几乎没有办法下笔。  
> 不出意外应该下章完结。


	5. Chapter 5

在推搡的当下，Arthur转身看见了Joker正站在街角似笑非笑地看着他，阴沉地伺伏着，刹时被对方的目光钉在原地，动弹不得，全然忘记了身后那女人的咒骂声。他想到难堪的一幕估计全落在了他眼里，无地自容抢先在锥心之痛身前发作。两片嘴唇湿重地粘滞在一起，他努力地撬开它们，尝试送出气流，话语却早已被毒哑在喉咙里。有一股如磁石两极的力量于对抗中拉拢着他们，Arthur立即感觉到了。

Joker先走了过来，打破了这僵局。他掀开Arthur的红色西装凑上前去嗅了嗅：“很适合你啊。”十分揶揄的口气。  
Arthur知道他指的是廉价香水的气味，没有回答。Joker却忽然托住Arthur头，用力地吻了下去。他一步步逼近，Arthur一步步后退，直到背脊顶着冰凉的大理石墙面。他的舌尖流向嘴角鲜红的、固定的笑意，他企图用油彩刻上去遮盖的、那个他笑不出声的事实，立即糊出重影，随即黯淡下去——Arthur眼神恍惚，茫然地抓牢空气的一个不存在的桩点，把精神死死地套在上面，飘浮在空中，僭越视角来视察他自己，他的身体则直挺挺地沉进深海里，不再挣扎，决意要溺亡。  
这与初见时他在躺在舞台上一心求死的表情何其相似。Joker拨开Arthur额前碎发，迷蒙地呢喃：“看着我。看着我。”轻柔的语气是恋人间最寻常的絮语，像是要乞求Arthur将他生命内最鲜活的挣扎掏出来给他。  
Arthur没有就着这暧昧的气氛顺势而为，只是剧烈地喘息，抓住Joker大衣的衣领嗫嚅着说：“你放过我吧。”Arthur袒露自己时就像跌落了好几回又勉强粘合的瓷器，叠经刺激，再也不能有创伤能挑动他的神经，也根本再也装不起世间的喜悲，只能用于观瞻了。仿佛是担心对方听不见一般，Arthur又加重了力道，重复了一遍：  
“你放过我吧。”沙哑的尾音疲惫地拖在空气里。  
那样发散失焦的目光，是一个赌徒认清自己全盘皆输时试图逃避现实的无措。Joker见到Arthur现在坦然把自己当做交易品的姿态，尽管他觉得这就是他想要的，但他还是感到了前所未有的颓丧。他显得很尴尬，呲牙咧嘴起来，是小孩子防止自己流泪而撕扯面部肌肉的伎俩：“为什么？”  
这副怪相反而让Arthur觉得好笑。一个不付出爱的人，怎么能为没有获得期望中的爱而失魂落魄？他不配。  
“你好懦弱啊。你在害怕什么？”  
“我没有什么可怕的。”Joker怔愣半秒，立即恢复了之前戏谑的口吻，脸上的笑容也保持回微妙的不屑，离开了。

Arthur在那一刻窥看到爱人的神像坍塌。要他进入无聊的、真实而琐碎的生活，他以为自己是高傲得不屑于进入的，但其实也是不敢。为了这个身份连带着的独身的相对自由，他可以拒绝心神相通的回应，转去寻求肉体安慰过后一拍即散，他依然有完全的自主权，可以不带任何负累地想起他。  
他太自私了，太执着于输赢了，不肯为爱低一次头，在自由上做出一点让步。  
假如他能够做出解释。假如他能够直面他的请求。Arthur就有理由自己继续骗自己，但是现在不能了。   
他渴望更多的真实涌入他，可以无条件地去依赖、去信仰。

Arthur回想那个纠缠了他良久的梦境，在这里，他确认了Joker是那个从新世界降临来拯救他的人。但他终究没有看得再细致一些。Arthur望向Joker所在之处，发现那并不是Joker，而是一个与Arthur自己十分相似的人。他也在笑，笑的弧度都一样。但那不是Joker。Arthur惊慌失措。他用目光巡视过这所有人，发现他根本不在这里。  
他不是他。  
这个念头像冰锄一样凿穿了Arthur的脑袋，神经上传来尖锐的痛，一下一下扎得他喘不过气来。他眼花得看不清东西，耳朵里持续地响起只会在夜里出现的鸣笛声。人们的笑闹声吵得他想吐。他只想离开这里。  
然后梦醒了。

Arthur拿起刀片，薄薄的刀片泛出幽蓝的光芒。对着镜子，他沿着嘴角划下去，一行幼细的血珠立即渗出。  
真实的伤痕。看起来更像他了，Arthur想。一种强烈的情绪流自心底蔓延开来，只介乎喜悦与悲哀之间，跨度太大，裹挟的东西太多，因而不可名状。他禁不住用右手抚住侧脸，感到放惮的快乐。他甚至有点得意，甚至想存据给Joker：你看，你给我的我一概承受了，我已经碎无可碎了，你不知道，除了我自己以外的其他人怎么摧毁得了我？  
这么想着，Arthur试图更用力地将刀片按下去。  
Arthur的意识在那一刻被抽离躯壳。像是走了很远的路，越走越暗，越走越累，最后精疲力尽，瘫软下去。梦中的声音对他说：

离开吧，孩子，投入黑暗。  
你的爱情中没有你所要的光明。

Arthur不知道自己睡了多久。嘴角的划痕没有往撕裂的方向发展，已经结痂，很显然，他的意识阻止了他的自残。Arthur呆愣着望着自己的手，如梦初醒地笑起来，原来一直是他弄错了，那个声音——

Arthur联系Joker，声称自己准备了一出最好的喜剧，请他前来观看。自从上次Joker不告而别，两人间的气氛就是彼此间约定俗成的死板。但他还是答应了，约定在一所大楼的天台上见面，只是有所戒备，提前安排下了人手埋伏。

约见的那一天，Joker第一眼就注意到了Arthur脸上的伤痕，立即摆出痛惜的神色，“这么美丽的脸被破坏，我会心疼的。”说罢，就伸出手去，要上前去抚上那两道伤痕。Arthur却连续后退了几步，抽出藏在腰间的手枪，厉声叫道，“别过来！”  
Joker直视枪口，像是在意料之中似的，突然大笑起来，弯下腰去：“果然是好的喜剧表演！”Arthur那样坚毅的神色与他眼中闪烁的泪意脱节——明明是他用枪指着人，怎么好像他自己才是受胁迫的那个？Joker不能不为Arthur这煞有介事的阵仗与他内心的熬煎而发笑，一个一无所有的人，决心在今天枪决他生命仅存的爱情！Joker懒散地高举起双手，作出投降的姿势：“那么，Arthur，你的下一幕是如何安排的？”  
他赌的不是Arthur对他的爱，而是Arthur对过去的自己的依恋。眼见了那么多背叛，Joker不再把赌注押在人对外界的渴望上，而是自我本身的欲望。Arthur究竟有多大的勇气让那个深爱着他的自己连同他一并消逝？他也在好奇。  
他就像是赌定了Arthur不会开枪一样，只是微笑着打量Arthur。Arthur见状，心里更是一牵一牵地痛起来，像一面布满弹孔的旗帜，在风中不断拍打自己：  
“没有下一幕。其实我一直都知道。我一开始就可以无视你的威胁。我的身世很容易被查清，编造出相似的经历也很容易……你是不是看我一点点沦陷下去也觉得很有意思？我要的其实不多，可惜你给不起。这很可悲，不是吗？我曾经以为我就快获得新生，忘记那些不堪了，我以为那是反叛命运的方式，没有想到竟只是另一种曲意逢迎。恶心透顶。”  
“说到底你只不过是不能接受现在的自己。”  
“我知道。你，那些观众，这个世界，都只是通过我实现自己的需要。我不想那样亵渎自己。你们根本不了解我。很多时候爱是没有意义的。有人说获得救赎的方式是爱与死，在我看来，只有后者。”  
“现在我明白了，你也很可怜。你从不是我想成为的人。”Arthur凄楚而淡漠地扯出笑容。他的自我放逐不是他追求自由的标志，他的残缺使他刚好只能选择这种方式来获取短暂的快乐而已，Arthur终于将事实和盘托出，如释重负。  
本以为这句话会引起Joker的暴怒，可他只是不以为意地耸耸肩：“本来就是。没有谁注定要成为谁。”他一直这样逃避Arthur的问题，玩笑可以将一切认真的质问给消解掉。  
“而且……其实我也并不是无处可去。”  
Arthur不再理会Joker避重就轻的应付，举起了黑洞洞的枪口对准了这位自己命途中错认的爱人——像他那一回教自己开枪一样。  
“他会保护我的。”  
“谁？”  
“就站在你眼前。”  
Joke歪着头，鼓起掌来：“我第一次见你，你倒在台上，濒死的模样那么美，我却在想你活着会是什么样子。你不怕死，但你知道你的死只是为了结自身痛苦，是人们视线内随时会偏移的焦点，你会不甘心去死的。生与死的公正的沦不到你，只要你割舍不下质疑与回击的欲望，你就会活着的，像我一样活着。”  
“那么，祝你好运。”  
Joker话音刚落，Arthur阖上眼睛，扣动了扳机。风中传来硝烟的气息，从他脖颈间穿过，像是要勒死他。  
他睁开眼，眼前空无一人。  
Arthur像是用尽了所有力气，跌坐在地上，眼中的炙热像是能延烧到大脑一样，隐隐作痛，裹挟着痛觉径直向下坠，他越是想努力地想把精力集中在注视上，那痛觉就加重一分，眼框在压迫下差点就要被榨干，终于托不住那滚烫的眼泪，直接从脸上割下来。  
还是那个熟悉的声音，极远又极近，在呼唤他：

醒来吧，孩子，停止流泪。  
你会为你坚持的真实得到奖赏。

我爱你，你成为我的一部分，爱意消亡时，那一部分随你而死，假如尚有余裕还未逝去，要么反噬而毁了你，要么伴随你成为临终时的隐秘。

有戴小丑面具的人爬上了天台，惊恐地望着Arthur。Arthur认出那是对方安排的人手，毫不犹豫地开了枪，直中对方的左肩：“回去告诉他们，你们的老大已经不在了，从今往后将由我接管你们。还有……”

"Call me Joker."

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事的时间线是Joker2019的续集这样，但是Arthur，一个生命中所有选项分支基本上都走完了的人！我不知道该从什么地方给他安插爱情。所以只好做出了蹩脚改动，将他的精神状态截取在还未对这个世界彻底绝望的时刻，让爱情重新毁灭也成就他一次。  
> 遗憾地发现虽然写了最老套的爱情游戏，但这并不是一个爱情故事。一个试图填补爱的幻想，一个单纯地想填补肉体和精神的空虚。  
> 新人文手第一次尝试写万字以上的短篇，笔力根本不足以支撑想表达的主题——对于他人的爱转向自身。好窘。算了，当写作练习。


End file.
